RiverClan POV
by Rabbitstorm
Summary: Ever wonder what RiverClan's point of view of Warriors was? This story tells you. Switches character point of view every so often.
1. Sunningrocks Battle

**This is my story in the place of RiverClan Warriors. R&R.**

Mistyfoot ran with the RiverClan patrol behind Oakheart, her father. Her brother Stonefur was beside her. They were going to hunt at Sunningrocks. It was technically ThunderClan territory, but they needed the hunting more. The twolegs were taking over part of the river and RiverClan was losing food. The patrol was mostly warriors. There was herself, her brother, Oakheart, Loudpaw, and Blackclaw. They easily swam across the river and got to Sunningrocks. There were three ThunderClan cats there. Two warriors and one apprentice. Mistyfoot recognized the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail and Tigerclaw, a massive tabby tom.

"Oakheart! What are you doing here?" Redtail growled.

"It is tome for us to take what we deserve, Redtail," Oakheart hissed, "Sunningrocks will be ours."

"Never. It is time for you to stop. The next RiverClan cat to be caught in ThunderClan territory will be killed." Redtail threatened.

"My clan needs to be fed. We will hunt here, no matter what you threaten." Oakheart hissed. "Attack!" The RiverClan cats leapt at the ThunderClan cats and the battle started. Mistyfoot grabbed the apprentice and clawed at his belly. He yowled with pain and scratched her.

Redtail was about to attack Stonefur when Oakheart leapt in the way and bowled him over.

"Can RiverClan warriors not fight their own battles?" Redtail meowed scornfully to Oakheart.

"No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior." Oakheart hissed. Redtail looked surprised for a moment, and in that moment Oakheart saw his chance. He leaped for Redtail and they both rolled over under a rocky overhang. The rocks suddenly started to crumble, and Redtail leapt away. He yowled triumphantly, then realized that Oakheart had not come out.

Oakheart!" Mistyfoot yowled. The other RiverClan cats turned to look at the body and yowled as well. They turned to flee, and Tigerclaw and Redtail yowled triumphantly. The apprentice had already fled.


	2. New Deputy

**I would like to thank Crystillianray for being my first and only reviewer for the first chapter.**

Crookedstar's POV)

Crookedstar watched as the five RiverClan cats that had gone out to hunt at Sunningrocks this morning came back into the camp. He expected them to be holding prey in their mouths, but instead of prey, in Mistyfoot and Stonefur's mouths was not prey, but the body of their father and Crookedstar's deputy Oakheart.

"What happened?" Crookedstar demanded, "Why is Oakheart dead?"

"I am sorry Crookedstar, but Oakheart died when a rocky overhang collapsed on him." Stonefur mewed solemnly.

_Oh no, no, no, no. This is not good. Why did Oakheart have to die? He was the best deputy I ever had. _Crookedstar thought. Then he realized that he was not the only one grieving. He looked over at Mistyfoot and Stonefur and in their eyes was more sorrow than he ever thought possible. (Little did he know, it would happen to him in a couple of seasons.) He walked over to them and rested his muzzle on their heads for a few heartbeats, then lifted it.

"Oakheart was a great father and deputy, and he will never be forgotten." He murmured to them. Then he raised his head and repeated the words to the whole clan. The clan stepped forward one by one to share tongues with their deputy one last time.

Crookedstar leaped onto the Highreeds and let out the customary call, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highreeds for a clan meeting." The cats that had not yet come out trotted out of their dens and settled beneath the Highreeds and waited for Crookedstar to continue. "I have never before had such a great deputy, and I wished that this day would not come so soon. Oakheart would have made a fine leader one day. Now I shall name RiverClan's new deputy. I say these words before the body of Oakheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

All the cats were looking up at Crookedstar now; he had their full attention. "Leopardfur," he mewed, "will be the new deputy of RiverClan."


End file.
